Pillows & Massages
by SGAFirenity
Summary: What I think happened the night after Brittany said her pillow and blanket fell in the pool while they were practicing for Nationals. Brittany and Santana spend the night together which leads to sexy times in the morning.. Brittana ONE-SHOT


Title: Pillows & Massages  
Pairings/characters: Brittany/Santana, and Quinn  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They are owned by the creators of Glee. I am using them purely to create an interesting story.

Summary: What I think happened the night after Brittany said her pillow and blanket fell in the pool while they were practicing for Nationals. Brittany and Santana spend the night together which leads to sexy times in the morning.. Brittana.

**Author's Note: ** **As soon as I saw that scene with Brittany in Nationals about her pillow and blanket falling in the pool, this idea came to me. It did become far more sexy than I had originally planned but whatever, I think it's better this way. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it.**

**For those waiting waiting for the next chapter to Coming Back to You, I will write it and get it up here eventually but I wanted to write and post this first.**

**I don't have a beta anymore so all mistakes are mine. If anyone wants to be my beta, feel free to PM.**

**I hope you enjoy this one-shot.  
**

* * *

Pillows & Massages

Santana walked out of the bathroom into the hotel room that Brittany and Quinn shared.

Originally Sugar was in here instead of Santana but there was no way she was going to sleep in another room the day before their biggest performance of their lives. So Santana switched rooms with Sugar so she could spend the night with her girlfriend instead.

"Britt, what are you doing?" Santana looked at her girlfriend confused.

Brittany was lying on her back staring up at the ceiling with no pillow underneath her head with the comforter over her body.

Without looking away from the ceiling Brittany answered, "What are you talking about? I'm waiting for you to come to bed."

"I can see that. I meant, why aren't you using a pillow? If you sleep like that, you'll probably have a knot in your neck tomorrow morning." Santana said sounding concerned for Brittany's well-being.

Brittany sighed, "My pillow fell into the pool remember? And when we were done practicing I went to go get it but it was gone. It must have been mad at me for dropping it in the pool and now it's left to find a new owner. So now I am pillow-less." She huffed out feeling like she failed her pillow.

Santana couldn't help but smile at how Brittany looked at the world around her. She was so cute. The fact that people thought she wasn't smart was incredible because if everyone looked at the world like Brittany did, the world would be a better place.

"Babe, why don't you just use mine? When we have sleepovers, we pretty much sleep on one pillow anyway. Why not just use mine tonight like normal?" Santana suggested hoping this would tide over the blonde.

Santana could see Brittany shake her head, "But then you would be pillow-less. I wouldn't do that to you."

"Q, give her one of your many pillows." Santana glared at Quinn who was lying in the middle of her own bed reading a magazine.

Quinn put down her magazine and looked at Santana, "Hey, I tried to. I even tossed it over to her because I wasn't taking no for an answer but she just threw it back at me. So I gave up. She obviously just wants to sleep like that. Why don't you leave her be?"

Santana shook her head from side to side, "Why? ...because she's my girlfriend and I care about her well-being, that's why."

Quinn just shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever," and picked up her magazine and continued reading it.

Santana looked back at Brittany who was still staring up at the ceiling and made her way around to the other side of the bed. She slid under the covers next to Brittany and laid her head onto her pillow. "Britt, you really can't sleep like that. You'll definitely hurt your neck if you do so. Trust me, I know. It's not fun having a knot in your neck and not being able to do anything about it all day." Santana said as she rubbed her neck when thoughts of times like that came to her mind.

"I abandoned my pillow; I can't just betray it and sleep on another one. I shall just accept my punishment and sleep like this. If the consequences are having a pain in my neck tomorrow, then I will just have to deal with it." Brittany crossed her arms over her abdomen to make her point.

Santana thought for a moment._ How could I get Britt to sleep comfortably without using a pillow? Hm..._ Just then a great idea came to mind.

"Hey Britt," She said trying to get Brittany to look at her.

Brittany turned her head so she could see Santana staring at her, "Yeah."

"Why don't you use me as a pillow?" Santana suggested. "There is enough space for you right here," She patted the area just below her collarbone. "Then you won't hurt your neck and you won't be betraying your pillow." Santana smiled as she noticed Brittany's face light up.

Quinn looked over at them and rolled her eyes at that ridiculous statement. _Only Santana would go along with Brittany's insane world._ She thought to herself as she looked at them before going back to her magazine.

Brittany's eyes went wide and a smile soon joined the look in her eyes, "That is a great idea." Instantly she scooted closer to Santana. Brittany sidled up nice and close to the brunette, resting her head nicely just below the brunette's collar bone and swinging her left leg over Santana's legs. Before completely resting down in Santana's embrace, Brittany lifted herself up on her right elbow so she could look Santana in the eyes. "You're awesome you know that?"

Santana just smiled and nodded.

"I love you so much." Brittany said just before connecting her lips with Santana's. Her free left hand running along Santana's collar bone up onto her neck while Santana's right hand made contact with Brittany's cheek trying to deepen the kiss further. Her tongue grazing Brittany's lips ever so gently looking to gain access to taste the citrus flavoured mouth wash the blonde used before bed. Brittany was opening her mouth to grant her access just when...

"Ugh... excuse me, there is another person in this room. Can you two please save it for when I'm not here?" Quinn huffed glaring at the two of them.

"Really Q? Really? You just had to interrupt, didn't you? What is so wrong with a goodnight kiss?" She asked still wrapped up around Brittany not realizing her left hand was partially on skin as Brittany's shirt had ridden up slightly.

"That was not a goodnight kiss. That was an 'I want sex' kiss." She used air quotations to further make her point.

"Well, you know what-"

"Stop the violence." Brittany interrupted their dispute tired of her girlfriend and friend fighting.

Both of them stopped their fighting and looked at Brittany.

Quinn huffed in defeat, "Fine! I'm going to bed. Make sure you hit the light before you go to bed. I better not hear you two trying to muffle having sex otherwise there will be hell to pay." She glared at the both of them. "I mean it!"

Santana couldn't help the grin on her face. "As much as I would like to test that theory out, we really should get our rest. We need to get up early so we can get ready for Nationals."

Brittany smiled agreeing with the brunette she was lying on. She lowered her head down and snuggled into Santana as the brunette's left hand came and rested around Brittany's strong shoulders.

"Night Britt," Santana placed a kiss upon Brittany's head.

Santana could just faintly make out a "Night," from Brittany before she could hear the blonde's breathing become lighter indicating that she had dozed off.

Santana hit the light switch next to the bed making the room pitch dark except for the tiny light shining through the bottom of the door. She looked up at the ceiling just as Brittany had done earlier. _I hope we win Nationals tomorrow. That would be the cherry on top of this year. I get the girl of my dreams and become a National champion for Glee club. _Santana smiled at her thoughts before she too closed her eyes and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXX

Santana woke up the next day to the sound of very loud music coming from Quinn's phone. She cringed as she moved her head to look at where the sound came from realizing that she wasn't lying on a pillow anymore.

"Oops, sorry guys. I didn't realize I had it that loud. My bad." Quinn cringed waiting for the wrath of Santana to come her way. But nothing came.

Santana just shrugged. They had to be up anyway minus well be because of an alarm and not people banging on their door telling them to get up. She looked around for her pillow and noticed none other than Brittany lying on a pillow stretching her arms above her head.

As Brittany sat up she noticed Santana's leering and said, "Hey, morning babe." She said all cheery like she always was in the morning.

"Morning," Santana sat up in bed as she rubbed her neck hoping that maybe just maybe this would make it go away. But alas it didn't really help at all.

Of course being that Brittany can be quite perceptive when it came to Santana she noticed this change in behaviour. Brittany knew Santana wasn't a morning person but this was strange behaviour even for her.

"Are you okay Santana? Did you injure your neck?" Brittany asked concerned.

"Well it appears to me that my pillow disappeared during the night so I ended up sleeping on the bed with no support." She rubbed her neck again.

Brittany went wide eyed, "Awe... Maybe your pillow was in love with my pillow and went to go find it." She said convinced that that is exactly what happened to it.

Santana looked at the pillow behind Brittany knowing it was the pillow she was referring to but because she loved the girl in front of her she couldn't just crush her dreams like that. "Maybe you're right. We rubbed off on them." She grinned as she watched Brittany's eyes light up at Santana adding to her pillow love.

"Do you guys need to use the washroom?" Quinn asked grabbing everything she needed for a shower.

They both shook their head. Santana answered, "No. You can use it."

"Thanks. I'm going to jump in the shower." She said before gathering up the rest of her stuff and entering into the washroom.

Brittany couldn't stop staring at Santana and the fact that her neck is clearly bothering her immensely. "Hey babe, take off your shirt." She said without hesitation.

Santana looked up from where she zoned out on from rubbing her neck and looked at Brittany confused, "What?"

"I said, take. Off. Your. Shirt." Brittany said each word individually to make sure it was clear as to what she said. _Maybe she was too zoned out and she didn't hear me. _Brittany thought to herself.

"I heard what you said. Why should I take off my shirt? Britt, we can't have sex now especially with Quinn in the bathroom not very far from this very bed. She would not want to walk in on that again." Santana chuckled at the memory of the last time Quinn walked in on them having sex.

Brittany laughed, "I know that. I want to give you a massage to work out the knot in your neck that you seem to have."

Santana's eyebrows scrunched up together, "I'm still lost. Why would I need to take off my shirt if you're massaging my neck?" She asked as confused as ever. Even for Brittany, this was a little off the wall.

Brittany sighed in frustration, "Because, it's easier if you lay on your stomach for me to give you a good massage so you minus well just take off your shirt and I'll do your back too. I mean, we have to wait for Quinn to get out of the bathroom anyway. How else are we going to waste time? Since according to you, sex is out of the question." Brittany made a good argument, one Santana couldn't refuse.

"Okay, your plan actually makes a lot of sense." Without much hesitation Santana pulled her tank top over her messy head of hair revealing chocolate skin beneath. Brittany had to restrain herself from drooling at the cleavage that Santana had sitting right in front of her. Ripe for the taking but Santana had made it clear they couldn't do that now. So she just tried to focus at the task at hand instead of the two girls in front of her face.

Santana moved the comforter and pillow so that she was comfortably lying on her stomach. "Okay Britt, you can start whenever you're ready." She moved her hair out of the way and placed her head sideways so she could still talk to Brittany if she wanted to.

Brittany jumped off the bed and grabbed lotion from her bag before returning back to the bed where she not only climbed onto the bed but she decided it would be the easiest to get to Santana's neck if she straddled the brunette's legs. Once she was comfy in her position, she squirted a glob of lotion into her hands and rubbed them together to get the lotion evenly spread on her hands.

"The lotion is a little chilly so be prepared." Brittany warned.

"Okay," Santana said not really caring if it's cold or not. She was too focused on the fact that Brittany was sitting on her.

Brittany connected her hands to the lower part of Santana's neck and gently massaged her neck from both sides, "Am I rubbing too hard or too light?"

"It's perfect Britt. Just keep doing what you're doing." Santana felt like she was in heaven. Her girlfriend's hands were on her body and it felt amazing. Brittany really had magical hands not just in the bedroom but for massaging as well. _We need to do this more often._ She thought to herself as she felt Brittany massage closer to her head. The room was becoming hotter by the minute.

Brittany's hands pulled away for a second as she put more lotion on them before connecting her hands to the back of Santana's neck making sure that she worked out that knot fully before working onto her back. Her strong hands worked out that knot with no problem. She could tell because Santana went from being tense one moment to looking like she was in complete bliss. Brittany took this as a hint to move onto her back. She squirted more lotion first before working on Santana's back, rubbing in small circles to bigger circles getting more and more adventurous as she moved closer and closer to the sides of Santana. Brittany decided to go there, get her girlfriend just a little bit aroused by grazing her hands along the sides of the brunette's well rounded breasts pushed up against the bed.

Santana couldn't hold back the moan that came from the graze. The room was most definitely getting very hot. She was beginning to lose her reserve on the 'no sex because Quinn is in the shower' policy she had said earlier. All she wanted to do was turn over and take Brittany here and now. Brittany's fingers and hands running along her back in the most delicious way, was driving her completely insane. It made her feel as though she was on fire. Her girlfriend's hands running along her smooth, soft skin leaving a heat behind them and all this heat pooling down between her legs. She wasn't going to be able to take much more of this.

Brittany moved her hands lower and lower until they were just above her lower back and then she ran them to her sides again, past her breasts and back up to her neck again. Unexpectedly to Santana, Brittany moved her head right up to Santana's ear, "How do you feel now babe?" She whispered into Santana's ear letting her breath tickle the inside of her ear. Brittany felt a shiver run through Santana's body at such a small gesture.

Santana lost her reserve. It was gone after that. She turned over just like she wanted, not really surprising Brittany at all because this was what she wanted. Santana pulled Brittany down onto her, her arm wrapping around Brittany's neck and pulling her head down for a kiss. Her tongue licked along the blonde's lips and quite quickly Brittany granted access and their tongues mingled together as one. One of Brittany's hands reached up from the bed and massaged one of Santana's breasts, a moan escaped instantly from inside her throat and into Brittany's mouth. She could feel the vibrations while she sucked on Santana's lower lip.

"Oh god Britt," Santana moaned out in ecstasy as Brittany's thigh fell between Santana's legs and connected with the part of her that wanted Brittany most. The part of her that craved Brittany's touch. "Touch me, please." She begged.

Brittany did as commanded and reached down Santana's PJ pants under her lacy panties and ran her fingers along Santana's slick wet folds. "Oh, you're so wet. I must have really turned you on during that massage."

All Santana could do was nod her head and mumble, "Mmmhmm, y- you – did."

She ran her finger along Santana's clit and watched her squirm beneath her. Santana's eyes begged her on. Without hesitation, she slipped a finger inside of the brunette with ease. Her wet folds wrapped around the blonde's long finger as she moved inside her. She moved her finger in and out as best she could with the restrictions she had with Santana still wearing her lower half of clothing. Feeling that Santana needed more, she pushed in another finger and that produced a moan from Santana's lips. Santana's hands went to her own breasts, massaging them with her hands. Brittany was getting so turned on from the look of Santana in front of her combined with the feel of the wetness running on her fingers that were inside the brunette.

Brittany pulled her hand out to much dismay of Santana and she moved to a position where she could get Santana's pants/underwear off with ease. When Santana realized what Brittany was doing, she quickly complied by lifting her hips off the bed so Brittany could get them off with ease. She needed Brittany in her and she needed it now so if this meant she would get it faster than by all means.

Brittany pulled off her PJ shirt and tossed it in the pile of clothes on the floor and then repositioned herself between Santana's legs. Her leg rubbed up against the brunette's center, which caused yet another moan. Santana pulled Brittany down to her and their lips crashed together as one. This one was filled with passion and lust, there was no gentle here. Santana wanted Brittany and she wanted her now. Brittany bit Santana's lower lips and soothed it with her tongue.

She moved her lips and kissed along Santana's jaw line, then down her neck nipping along the way to get that extra moan she loved to hear. Her tongue licked down between her breasts and moved her head above one of her luscious breasts. Her mouth latched onto a nipple and she sucked it into her mouth, using her hand to play with the brunette's other nipple. She bit down receiving a groan of pleasure which caused Brittany to grin that she pleased her girlfriend. She kissed down her abdomen now and moved lower and lower until she reached her destination.

Santana looked down at Brittany, "Please..." She barely got out before Brittany ran her tongue along Santana's oh so wet slit. "Oh my god Britt..." Santana felt as though her whole body was in bliss.

Brittany smiled with her tongue still on Santana happy that what she was doing was pleasing. Her hot breath falling onto Santana's center causing a moan from the brunette. She licked Santana's slit before wrapping her lips around her clit and sucking. The juices of Santana tasted so good, she wanted more. Her tongue found the entrance to Santana and she pushed it inside her. She could taste the juices that were Santana and she felt like she was in heaven.

Brittany removed her tongue just long enough to stick a finger back inside her and went back to suck on her clit. Santana moaned out just as...

"OH! MY! GOD! Ahhh..." Quinn walked into the room with a towel on her head but quickly turned away so not to see as much as last time. "What did I say about having sex while I'm still here!? God, put some clothes on the both of you." She looked over briefly before looking back at the door away from the predicament in front of her.

Brittany jumped up from where she was between Santana's legs and tossed her the comforter to cover herself and Brittany grabbed her shirt and threw it on over her head. She straightened as best she could so nothing was showing besides her perky nipples showing through the shirt. There wasn't a whole lot she could do about that on such short notice.

"Seriously, what is it with you two? First I catch you doing it in the Cheerios bathroom which by the way was a ridiculous place. You do realize any one of the Cheerios could have walked in on you two doing it in the shower right?" She put out the question thinking she was definitely right but all she could see was Santana shaking her head.

"You're wrong Q, I asked Becky to take the team outside and practice. Britt and I had that whole place to ourselves for a whole hour but then you walked in. That is your fault." Santana defended her claim.

Quinn narrowed her eyes, "No way. You two shouldn't have been doing it in the showers there."

"Oh like you haven't done it in there before." Santana back-lashed at Quinn knowing she was definitely right about this one.

"Fine, you're right but still. Why here especially after I said I was just having a shower? I mean I am glad I looked away faster this time so I didn't see as much as I did when I walked into the shower stalls but still." Quinn asked kind of confused because as she thought about it, these two have sex a lot from what she has heard.

"Why did you even go to the showers, anyway? You were just putting on your Cheerios outfit to rejoin the team." Santana asked completely missing the question Quinn just asked her.

Quinn huffed, "I heard a noise and went to investigate. Can we just drop it? I am having flashbacks of the two of you naked and just doing that thing that... ugh." Quinn couldn't even finish her sentence she was so grossed out by the visual images she was remembering.

"Yes well how do you think we feel? We have had you walk in on us twice. Twice! And both times for whatever reason, it's been Brittany using her amazing fingers to-"

"Stop right there. Don't go any further with that statement. I don't want to know." Quinn plugged her ears.

"Q, you are ridiculous." Santana shook her head at how childish Quinn was being.

"Yes well at least I'm not horny... ALL! THE! TIME!" She put emphasis on each separate word to make a point.

Santana just shrugged, "Doesn't bother me none, except for right now because you interrupted again!" She said feeling very peeved. "Which has left me very sexually frustrated right now, thank you very much." She didn't even try to hide the sarcasm that time.

All the while Brittany was just sitting there next to Santana waiting for the two of them to stop arguing.

"That is not my fault Santana, this whole thing is all on you and you alone." She huffed in annoyance. "Now I am going to go for a walk and hopefully get these images out of my mind AGAIN!" She pulled the towel off her hair, grabbed a brush and stormed out of the room, slamming the door in the process.

"Good riddance." Santana sighed and dropped the comforter covering her very naked self still very much sexually frustrated. She had an itch and she needed to scratch it. Otherwise, today was going to be a very long day. She turned to Brittany with a smirk on her face, "Hey Britt, do you want to have a shower with me and finish what we started?" She dragged her hand along Brittany's thigh.

Brittany turned to Santana with a smirk feeling the wetness between her own legs become even more apparent with Santana's hand where it is. She nodded in agreement, "Yes." Without question she pulled off the shirt she put back on and then Santana got off the bed and dragged her into the bathroom. Brittany lost the rest of her clothing the rest of the way before the door shut and the shower turned on.

Now they were going to finish what they started and this time for sure they were definitely not going to be interrupted.

**THE END**


End file.
